Grey Balls of Fuzziness
by poopontoast123
Summary: [PreUchiha Massacre] What happens when Sasuke decides to bring a little surprise home one day? Nothing good of course. Sasuke. What is that? [Itachi and Sasuke, crackish brotherly bonding of sorts]


**Grey Balls of Fuzziness**

**By: poopontoast123**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Warning: **Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

**----------**

Sasuke ran into the kitchen, face flushed, eyes wide with excitement. "Itachi, Itachi! Look what I found outside sleeping!"

He held out a very dirty, mangled looking ball of grey fuzziness; and where a head or tail began, it was hard to tell. Itachi took one look before his eye began to twitch violently.

"Sasuke. What is that?"

"I 'spose it's a cat or something… See? If you turn it this way those are the whiskers and that's a claw."

The twitching eye stopped, as his other began; this time more sporadically. In fact it was so horrible that Itachi looked like some mental patient who didn't take their medication yet. And if some innocent passerby happened to look at him, their eyes would probably begin to twitch as well.

"And where, Sasuke, did you find this… um… cat?"

"Well, I was running around looking for sharp pointy objects to play with, when all of a sudden I saw this! He was lying in the training grounds. See this cool scar on his eye? I've decided I want to name him Jafar! Like from Lion King!!!"

This time the corner of Itachi's mouth began twitching, while his eyeball continued its dangerous convulsing.

"I'm not so sure that's an eye… And don't you mean Jafar from Aladdin?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother brightly.

"Oh. You're probably right nii-san. Well then, say hello to Jafar! Like from Aladdin!"

With that Sasuke took the newly dubbed 'Jafar' and shoved him into Itachi's open arms, forcing them to hug. Having come into contact with the grey thing of doom, he began to have a violent reaction. The grey thing of doom caused him to break out into hives, twitch, and have random spasms all over the floor. Sasuke looked up from cuddling his precious Jafar, only to see Itachi crumpled in a heap on the floor, covered in a strange rash. He twitched and jerked around every now and then.

"Oh no! Itachi what happened??? Did you fall and get a booboo?! I know! Jafar will kiss your booboos and make them _alllll_ better!"

At the sound of the thing's name, Itachi stopped his twitching and spazzing immediately, body now completely still and rigid on the floor. Turning his head around slowly on the ground to look at Sasuke, Itachi glared up menacingly. Through gritted teeth, he ground out,

"Get. That. Thing. Away. From. Me. NOW."

Sasuke nodded, thinking he completely understood what was going on.

"I see. 'Tachi doesn't want a booboo-kiss from Jafar, he wants Momma! I'll go get her!"

With that, the younger boy scurried away as Itachi sighed in relief from his paralyzed position on the floor. Something about Jafar didn't have such a friendly reaction to his system. Wait until their mother took a look at what his foolish younger brother dragged into the house…

"EEEEEEE!"

The high pitched shriek indicated Itachi's assumption.

"Uchiha Sasuke! _What_ is that _thing_ you've brought into the house?! _ROADKILL_?! Young man, you know better than to play with dead rotten animals! We've already had this discussion! You MARCH outside this instant and throw that thing away!"

The faint sound of sniffing could be heard.

"B-but Momma, Jafar's my friend! I found him outside sleeping! He's not dead! Poor, poor Jafar, he's all alone."

Sasuke took this moment to squeeze Jafar tightly; attempting to hug whatever he could that was left of the smelly lump of fur.

"EEEE! Sasuke no! Don't hug the dead animal! ITAAACHIIII! Come help me deal with your brother!"

Itachi looked up from his twisted position on the floor, before answering.

"Mother, I really can't-"

"UCHIHA ITACHI, I SAID _NOW_. Don't you dare make me take away your Disney movies again!"

_No! Not the Little Mermaid again! I was planning on watching that tonight!_ Itachi groaned exasperatedly before painfully standing to his feet. He grimaced, _Foolish little brother. Always causing trouble…_

Itachi slumped into the living room where a currently frantic Sasuke was bawling his eyes out at the thought of losing his Jafar, as their hysteric, shrieking mother demanded that Jafar be disposed of quickly.

"Itachi! Take that thing and burn it with your Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"But mother you said-"

"UCHIHA ITACHI, I SAID **NOW**! _Those Disney movies!_" Their mother all but roared in Itachi's face, as he grudgingly took Jafar away from a rueful Sasuke, and commenced with burning it to with his fire jutsu. Then he promptly fell on the floor again in a fit of twitches and spasms from the immediate contact of Jafar and his skin.

And from that day on, Sasuke never brought anymore 'Jafars' home again, and Itachi got to watch his Disney movies, and learned to stay far, far away from all grey balls of fuzziness from then on.

----------

**Author's Note:** Told yaaa it was crack. Yepp lots of twitching and spazzing going on there and Itachi watching Disney movies. Not to mention their mom was crazy huh? Haha well she was fun to write. I'm sure anyone would react the same way if their child happened to bring a dead animal thing home one day, and then name it Jafar…

Anyway, please review! I'd love to here what you thought about it! Hope you enjoyed reading, and didn't kill too many brain cells in the process. :)


End file.
